wwvefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Francisco (luchador)
|weight= |birth_date= 14 de enero de 1993 |birth_place= Talca, Chile |death_date= |death_place= |resides= Puente Alto, Santiago |billed= Sanhattan Montreal, Québec |debut= Junio de 2005 |retired= }} Francisco Villa (14 de enero de 1993 -) más conocido como "The Hellraiser" Panxo Hardy es un luchador profesional en la World Wrestling Virtual Entertainment (WWE) y World Wrestling Generation (WWG). Además, es conocido por su paso por la Xtreme Chilean Wrestling (XCW) y World Hardcore Wrestling (WHW). Es considerado uno de los fundadores de la WWG, junto con Triple X. Dentro de sus numerosos campeonatos y logros en esa empresa destacan ser el primer ganador del WWG Royal Rumble realizado en el 2006, el reinado más largo del World Heavyweight Championship y la mayor cantidad de reinados como WWG Hardcore Champion. Carrera World Wrestling Generation (2005-presente) En junio de 2005, Francisco (usando el nombre de Panxo Hardy) debutó junto con Daniel Jacobs y Triple X en la WWG. Formó a The Hardy Boyz (junto con Charlie y Toledo Hardy) y gano varios títulos en parejas y trios. Finalmente, obtuvo varios campeonatos menores y algunos mundiales, protagonizando épicos combates contra Triple X, y ganando un Royal Rumble y un King of the Ring El 24 de marzo de 2008, Hardy anunció que dejaba la WWG, teniendo su último combate un día después, el cual ganó, ganando su octavo y último WWG Championship. Sin embargo, Walo, el perdedor se esa lucha, utilizó su clausula de revancha, por lo que Hardy debió enfrentarse una vez más a él en WrestleMania V, en una lucha en que también participó Triple X. En dicho combate perdio el WWG Championship y anuncio que no se retirara hasta poder ser campeón mundial otra vez. Perdió su revancha contra Walo en un Ladder Match, tras interferencias de Triple X y Metal Mendez (quien traicionó a Hardy). Posteriormente ganó el WWG Intercontinental Championship, transformándose en Triple Crown y Grand Slam Champion, pero su reinado sólo duraría unos días, ya que Triple X derrotó 3 veces en un día a Panxo Hardy; la primera para unificar el WWG Hardcore Championship al World Heavyweight Championship, la segunda para unificar el WWG Intercontinental Championship al World Heavyweight Championship y la tercera para (kayfabe) despedirlo de la empresa. John Walo y Triple X se enfrentaron en un combate para unificar el World Heavyweight Championship y el WWG Championship en el reintegrado Undisputed Championship en un WWG Rules Last Man Standing. Las estipulaciones especiales decían que si Triple X ganaba, la empresa cerraría en ese instante, dejando a XXX como el último campeón de la empresa; en cambio si John Walo lograba la victoria, Panxo Hardy sería reincorporado a la WWG. Walo ganó el combate gracias a varias ayudas de Hardy durante el combate (que el árbitro no notó), marcando su regreso después de un corto periodo fuera. En su lucha de "regreso", derrotó a John Walo después de un Lightning Strike, proclamandose como uno de los retadores al Undisputed Championship. Sin embargo, Walo sufrió una lesión en dicho combate, dejando el campeonato vacante. En el próximo evento de la empresa (Survivor Series III ('08)), Hardy, XXX y la leyenda Dane se enfrentarán en un combate para definir al nuevo campeón. World Wrestling Virtual Entertainment (2008-presente) Francisco, junto con varias superestrellas debutó en la WWVE (ahora WWE) el 1 de enero de 2008. Su primer combate fue en Royal Rumble, donde junto con Sebastian Van Helsing y Rodrigo Blackburne derrotaron a John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Edge y Carlito. Posteriormente, derrotó a Sabu en No Way Out, ganando la vacante del WWE Hardcore Championship, campeonato que retuvo en Big Bang Revolution frente a Tommy Dreamer y perdió frente a Abyss en No Surrender, con sólo 14 días de reinado. Tras esto, entró en un feudo con Shawn Michaels, atacándose en varios progamas de RAW y SmackDown!. Finalmente, en WrestleMania XXIV derrotó a Michaels en una Hell in a Cell. Tras su feudo, comenzó a hacer equipo con Rob Van Dam junto con quien ganó el WWE Tag Team Championship en Backlash al derrotar a Mark Henry & The Great Khali. Durante las siguientes semanas, derrotó junto con Van Dam a Team 3D, The New Breed y a Sting & Scott Steiner. En Judgment Day derrotaron a los poseedores del World Tag Team Championship Goldberg & Kevin Nash. Francisco entró a un torneo para definir al retador por el ECW Championship en One Night Stand, pero no logró ganarlo. Sin embargo, en dicho evento retuvo el WWE Tag Team Championship junto a Van Dam frente a Sting & Steiner en un Elimination Tables Match. Finalmente, en Night of Champions, Rhino & Christian Cage derrotaron a Francisco & Van Dam ganando el WWE Tag Team Championship, después de que Francisco traicionara a Van Dam, volviéndose heel. En The Great American Bash, Francisco derrotó a Van Dam, en un Last Man Standing, pero fue derrotado en un Extreme Rules Match en dos ediciones posteriores de ECW on SciFi. En SummerSlam pierde frente a Triple H debido a una intervención de RVD, pero se toma revancha al quitarle el WWE Hardcore Championship el 26 de agosto en ECW on SciFi. En lucha Movimientos Finales Movimientos finales alternativos Aquí hay una lista de los movimientos con que Hardy puede terminar un combate, pero que no son considerados como sus movimientos finales: *''Smoke Screen'' (Front facelock bulldog) *''Panxomission'' (Half nelson choke with bodyscissors) *''Panxo Bottom'' (Spinning Side Slam) *'Frog Splash' - tribute to Eddie Guerrero *'Crippler Crossface' - tribute to Chris Benoit *''Total Knock-Out / TKO'' (Fisherman's Carry Cutter) *''Panxo Lock'' (Ankle Lock) *'Piledriver' - 2006 *'Running Powerslam with Knee to the Back' - 2006 *''Tombstone Piledriver'' - 2006 *''Go To Sleep'' (Fisherman's Carry Dropped Into A Knee Strike To The Face) *''Playmaker'' (Overdrive) Movimientos de firma Movimientos en Parejas *''Mic Strike'' (Mic Check-Lightning Strike combination) - with Triple X *''3-D'' - with Triple X *''Task Force X'' (Double Spear) - with Triple X *''Rain Wizard'' (Double Shining Wizard) - with The Killer *''Magic Killer'' (Aided Whiplash) - with The Destroyer *Double Cutter *Double Submission **Walls of XXX - Crossface combination **Sharshooter - Crossface combination **Panxo Lock - Crossface combination Otros *'Apodos' **The Legend Killer **The Real Legend Killer **The Rated-R Legend Killer **'The Hellraiser' - WHW, WWE, WWG **The Biggest Heel Wrestler in BWA History - BWA **'The Dark Knight' - WWE, WWG *'Tema musical' **"Sin" de Stone Temple Pilots - 2005 **"Lonely Train" de Black Stone Cherry - 2006 **"Burn in My Light" de Mercy Drive - 2007 **"This Fire Burns" de Killswitch Engage - Fines 2007 **"Holy Diver" de Killswitch Engage - Inicios 2008 (como Heel) **"Of Wolf And Man" de Metallica - 2008, presente (como Face) Francisco's Stable Miembros *Francisco (líder) *The Killer *The Destroyer *Chris Connor *Seamus Neville *Krusher Kayls Movimientos finales y de firma *''Elimination Machine'' (Spining High Angle Backdrop onto DDT) - Francisco *''Prayerbook'' (Double underhook reverse front powerslam) - The Killer *''Seven Laws of Noah'' (Enzuigiri to a opponent placed on the top rope) - The Destroyer *''Rosh Chodesh'' (Inverted facelock lift turned into a sitout powerbomb) - Connor *''Hecatomb'' (Back drop turned into a wheelbarrow facebuster) - Neville *''That's The Real Deal'' (High-impact Spinebuster) - Kayls *''Kill 'Em All'' (High-angle "Christian Cage Style" Splash) - All Campeonatos y logros *'World Wrestling Virtual Entertainment' **WWE Hardcore Championship (2 veces, actual) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Rob Van Dam *'World Wrestling Generation' **WWG Undisputed Championship (2 veces) **World Heavyweight Championship (8 veces) **WWG Championship (6 veces) **WWG Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) **WWG Hardcore Championship (47 veces) - con XXX (1), John Walo (2) y Dane & Baby Rock (1) **WWG Submission Championship (1 vez) **WWG Dirty Championship (1 vez) **WWG Tag Team Championship (6 veces) - con Baby Rock (1), Charlie Hardy (1), Toledo Hardy (1) y Triple X (3) **WWG 3 Titans Championship (2 veces) - con Charlie y Toledo Hardy (2) **WWG Royal Rumble Winner (1 vez) - 2006 **WWG King of the Ring Winner (2 veces) - 2006 y 2008 **WWG Triple Crown Championship **WWG Grand Slam Championship **WWG Hall of Fame (2008) *'Xtreme Chilean Wrestling' **XCW Hardcore Championship (1 vez) **XCW Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con The Killer (1) y Krusher Kayls (1) *'World Hardcore Wrestling' **WHW World Championship (1 vez) **WHW Tag Team Championship (3 veces) - con The Destroyer *'The Wrestling Game' **1st Level Championship (4 veces) **3rd Level Championship (5 veces) **4rd Level Championship (4 veces) **5th Level Championship (4 veces) **6th Level Championship (2 veces) **4th Level Tag Team Championship (3 veces) - con BaMpuika **5th Level Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con BaMpuika Notas